Evil
Evil is a 1.9/2.0 Medium Demon created by liDeaychawooil (formerly SrDeay) and verified by SrGuillester. It is a relatively easy remake of Nine Circles. The color scheme of the level is sky blue, but with a darker hue than Fear Me. The aspect of the level is still classical, even if features bonus decorations like clouds, glow stars, crystals, flames, and monsters. Before the update, the wave part used to be moderately hard, with also mirror portals. After the update, it was buffed and changed to an aspect that resembles Quasar. The first 75% of the level is an easy demon, but the last quarter is much, much harder. Therefore, the level can be classified as an Easy/Medium Demon. Gameplay The level starts with a fairly simple cube section with fake lines, jump orbs, and triple spikes. Then it quickly involves to a harder ship sequence with fake lines, gravity portals, and impasses. Then there is a ball with more or less the same types of hazards. Now a second cube appears, which consists of few simple jumps with rings and moving blocks. Then some gravity portals lend to the epileptic wave, which is abnormally short and easy. The layout of this one resembles Fear Me, with Quasar effects. The easiest parts are the two dual parts; in particular, the last one is partly auto. A brief ship lends to the final cube, that is ridiculously difficult and unusual in a Nine Circles level: is a mini cube when the player must jump on mini-blocks in a gradually gaining speed. This part is difficult because there are clusters of spikes, tight spaces, antigravity, confusing blocks, rings and a sort of blackout effect. If you manage this part you'll arrive on Deay's mark with a simple jump. The level ends with a free ship sequence where there is a hall of fame where the creator thanks everyone who has beaten the level, citing many famous players. User Coins * The first coin is located at 37%. To collect it, you need to fly inside the block at the top of the level. * The second coin is located at 62%. To collect it, you need to do nothing after passing through the single wave portal. * The third and final coin is located at 67%. It is collected automatically. Trivia * The password for the level is 343269. * This was one of the earlier Nine Circles levels created, but one of the last to become famous. * The second cube section presents some bugs. One of these leads to a troll secret way. * This, Problematic, and BuTiTi II, are the only Nine Circles level where the wave isn't the hardest part of the level. * This is one of the Nine Circles levels to feature Lenny faces. The others are Fairydust, Classic, and The RealistiK. * Previously there was another Nine Circles level with this name and used to be rated as Insane 9 stars, but was later downgraded. It is one of the few not-demon levels to get unrated. * This contains one of the shortest wave segments, lasting only 40% of the level. * The level was originally purple. * Until early 2.0 this level was slightly harder. SrGuillester recommended SrDeay to update the level by fixing a bug in the dual wave, but the creator nerfed the level and added more decorations and Quasar effects, too. * SrGuillester verified the update. Walkthrough Category:Nine Circles levels Category:1.9 levels Category:2.0 levels Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Solo levels